This invention relates to a system for constructing a deck floor.
In recent years, patio decks have become an increasingly popular feature for home improvement and for new residential construction. A patio deck is typically constructed by anchoring posts into the ground, securing floor joists to the posts, and then securing the deck floor to the floor joists. The deck floor typically consists of individual floor members, such as 1.times.2s, 2.times.4s or the like, each of which is individually secured to each floor joist. The floor members are typically nailed or screwed into the floor joists, with the result being that the heads of the nails or screws are located at the upper surface of each floor member. In the case of screws, the screw holes can be countersunk to accept the screw head, and the hole thereafter filled in with wood filler or the like. This is disadvantageous in that it requires several extra steps in construction, and also makes it difficult to remove the floor members after they have been installed. In the case of nails, the nails can be sunk and the holes filled, but this again results in extra steps in construction. In each case, with wood filler being used, it is difficult to match the color of the filler to that of the wood, thus detracting from the overall appearance of the upper surface of the deck floor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a modular deck flooring system which is extremely easy to install, and which also possesses numerous advantages over prior art deck floors, including an increase in the span between joists, a decrease in maintenance and a more aesthetically appealing upper surface of the deck floor.
In accordance with the invention, a deck floor for a deck including a series of spaced joists is constructed of a series of individual floor modules, each of which is individually secured as a unit to the joists. Each module is constructed of a series of elongated floor members, which are secured together to for the module. The floor members in each module are spaced apart from each other. In each module, the floor members are secured together by threaded fasteners located at spaced locations along the length of the floor members. The threaded fasteners extend transverse to the longitudinal axes of the floor members at each location. In a preferred form, each module consists of first and second end members, a central member, and one or more intermediate members located between the central member and each end member. A pair of threaded fasteners are provided at each location along the length of the floor members. A first one of the threaded fasteners interconnects the central member with the first end member and the intermediate members therebetween, and a second one of the threaded fasteners interconnects the central member with the second end member and the intermediate members therebetween. In a preferred arrangement, the end members and intermediate members are all anchored onto the central member. The floor members in each module are spaced apart from each other by a series of spacers, each of which is located between adjacent floor members. The threaded fasteners extend through the spacers to interconnect the floor members, the fasteners, and the spacers into an integral module. Each module is secured to the joists, at the location of each joist, by threaded screws which extend through only selected ones of the floor members, to anchor the module as a unit to the joist. For instance, the end member of each module may be fastened to the joist, and it is not necessary to anchor any other of the floor members to the joist. This substantially reduces the number of fasteners which must be used to secure the floor members to the joists, resulting in a deck floor which has an upper surface much less interrupted than when conventional screws or nails are used. In the invention, the screw heads are countersunk, and the area above the screw head is filled in with sawdust. The sawdust can be removed if necessary to allow access to the screw head, in the event it becomes necessary to remove the floor module for any reason.
The invention further contemplates an individual floor module constructed as summarized above, and a method of constructing a deck floor, also substantially according to the foregoing summary.
Various other objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.